Macs big uh oh
by aversaurx3
Summary: Mac helps a woman in a bar, and finds himself falling for her. un-knowing to both of them is that they have someone in common.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own CSI:NY

----

I know I'm a Smacked fan FTW, but I thought of the whilst I was on holiday.

----

Mac was sat alone in a bar down the street from his apartment drinking a scotch on the rocks, when he heard a couple arguing, he slid off his chair, walked over to them and coughed.

"Can I help you?" the man said.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No."

"Well there seems like there is"

"Well stay out of other peoples business…"

"You see. That is a problem, because I work with the New York police department" the man went to attack Mac, but he grabbed his wrist and slammed the drunken man down on the table. "Did I forget to mention I was in the marines"

"Okay, okay" Mac let him go and he stormed out of the bar holding his wrist. Mac turned to the girl he had just saved.

"Thank you"

"No problem… I'm Mac"

"Loren…" before Mac could reply his phone went off.

"I hate to help and run but I have too go…" he held out his card to take which she did. "Call me" and with that he left the bar.

----

****

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own CSI:NY

----

Mac walked onto his crime scene with Stella and looked down at the body.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping someone"

"Always the good Samaritan Mac"

"Mmm… so what have we got Sid?"

"gun shot wound to the head, execution style, liver temp suggest that the vic has been dead 8 hours…"

"C.O.D?" Mac asked.

"Not sure yet, possibly the gun shot wound. I'm gunna have to take them back to the morgue…"

"Thanks Sid" the coroner muttered a yeah, yeah and walked away.

----

Danny, Flack and a very pregnant Lindsay walked into O'Malley's and Danny sighed when he realised when his sister was not there yet, the three sat down.

"Okay, when Lo comes make it look like we've been here ages" Danny said.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks it's funny to tease his baby sister" just as he said that a short girl with wavy blonde hair, wearing a long dark gray cardigan, a white t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans came in the bar, she walked towards them and hugged Danny from behind making him jump.

"Hey big brother"

"Lo…"

"Donald"

"Loretta" Flack stood up and hugged her tightly. "Hey you"

"Hey" the blonde turned to Lindsay. "Where are my manners… I'm Lo"

"Lindsay" she stood up to shake Loren's hand which she took.

"Oh my god! Danny you got her pregnant!"

"How do you know that Flack didn't?"

"It's Don…"

"You didn't tell her?" Lindsay asked.

"No" Danny replied hesitantly.

"What the hell Danny!"

"I'm guessing you two what some privacy… so we're going to the bar." Flack grabbed Lo's hand and pulled her towards the bar.

"When did you get your tongue pierced?"

"You can see it?"

"Yes"

"Crap. Erm… drunken night out with friends"

"What's Danny gunna say?"

"Hopefully he wont notice…"

"Not a chance"

"In this life, there's nothing but possibilities"

"Mmm. Any other piercings' Danny isn't going to know about?"

"Maybe…" she smiled innocently.

"So yes" twenty minutes later Danny and Lindsay told them they were going to leave, and left Flack and Lo on her own. The two stayed in the bar for what seemed like hours talking about the good old times but when Flack got a phone call they decided to part ways.

----

Lo walked into her apartment, turned the lights on and saw her boyfriend sat on the sofa he turned the TV off and turned to her.

"Hey Chris" she said sweetly.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to meet my brother…"

"That's bull shit Lo"

"What?"

"I saw you with _him_"

"Who?"

"DON FLACK!"

"He's my brothers best friend. And a friend. Am I not allowed friends of the opposite sex?"

"No!"

"Well it's a different story for you isn't it, you're always out with Kelly!"

"That's because I'm allowed to…"

"What?! That is so stupid"

"Are you calling me stupid?" the tone in Chris' voice scared her.

"No. I didn't say that…"

"Get here…" Lo just stood there. "NOW!" she still didn't move, Chris stood up and walked towards her slapping her round the face. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" she still stood there in silence, partly from the fact of she spoke she'd cry and the other part to show she wasn't scared of him… even though she was. "SPEAK!"

"I'm not a dog Chris"

"I can treat you how I like, you're my girlfriend and you'll do as I say!"

"Not any more…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm breaking up with you…" she said with no emotion in her voice at all, before she could say anything else he grabbed her by the arm and she blacked out.

----

Oooh what's going to happen?

Wait why am I asking, I already know.

****

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own CSI:NY**

**----**

Mac and Stella were stood in the layout room looking at the crime scene pictures and evidence, Stella went to speak but was interrupted by Mac's phone ringing.

"Taylor… what?… of course… thank you…" Mac hung up and turned to Stella. "… I'm sorry…"

"Go"

"Thank you" he smiled and walked out of the lab, Lindsay walked into the room shortly after.

"Where's Mac going?"

"He just got a call… it must have been serious because he completely stopped what he was doing…"

"Oh… guess what?"

"What?"

"Danny hasn't told his sister about us"

"What? Oh my gosh"

"I know, I mean if he hasn't told his sister, who _has_ he told?"

"He loves you Linds."

"I know… but I just feel… blah" Stella placed her and on Lindsay's.

"It'll be alright, Danny's just… scared"

"And I'm not! I'm the one pushing a baby out of my body in 2 months!"

"Lindsay will you calm down!"

"I'm sorry…"

----

Mac walked into the hospital, and up to the nurses station.

"Excuse me…" a nurse who was on the phone, held up her hand.

"I know, it's like totally oh my gosh…" Mac lent over the counter and hung up. "… I was in an important work call"

"I don't think that, 'it's like totally omg' is an important work call… at least not where I work" he showed the nurse his credentials.

"Oh… what can I do for you?"

"What room is Loretta Messer in"

"Room… 291" Mac walked away from the nurse without even a thank you.

"Your welcome… god some people are so rude…"

----

Mac's mind was racing, who would have thought that the girl he saved would end up to be non other then Danny Messers little sister. He didn't know whether he should call him or not, but then the fact that why did his sister have Macs number and why was he called insted of Danny. And the fact that since their first meeting he hadn't been able to get the girl out of his head.

----

Mac walked into a hospital room to see Loren sat on a hospital bed watching TV… well flicking threw the channels, he knocked on the door and she spin around to see him.

"Mac…"

"Loren… what happened?"

"I fell"

"Loren don't. You have a broken wrist, a mark on the back of your neck that proves that you were pushed down…"

"He beats me… Chris, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 years, he gets incredibly jealous every time I'm with a guy… he loves me I know he does… but he has a hard way of showing it"

"I'll say" Mac commented.

"Please don't tell Danny"

"I wont"

"Thank you" Mac sat down in the seat next to her hospital bed and held her unbroken hand.

"It'll be okay… are you going to file a…"

"No"

"Loren"

"I can't. He's all I have left except for Danny… anyway. I deserved it… I shouldn't have been out with Don… I shouldn't have…"

"Loren. No one deserves to be beaten…"

"I said I was sorry… but he kept hitting me and hitting me…" she started to cry. "… and I heard him shout at me…"

"You don't have to talk Loren, just breathe... do you want me to call Danny?" Loren shook her head profusely.

"Please... no..."

"Okay, I wont..."

"Thank you"

----

**R&R please.**


End file.
